


Sweet Things and Newly Found Feelings

by raokoogun (amater_asu)



Category: GMMTV, GMMTV Actors, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Pining, Rivalry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/raokoogun
Summary: Akhir pekan kemarin dihabiskan Neen membuat cookies yang niatnya akan ia berikan untuk Namtan berikut sepucuk surat yang berisi puisi yang ditulisnya untuk sang pujaan hati, tetapi apa jadinya kalau surat tersebut malah berakhir ke tangan Mild?
Relationships: Neen Suwanamas/Mild Lapassalan, Neen Suwanamas/Namtan Tipnaree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Things and Newly Found Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> Aku ngga tau ini namanya apa tapi fic ini ditulis berdasarkan ficnya rinnenotsubasa yang berjudul Memendam Rasa, Mencari Nyali (linknya monggo: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230204) karena aku suka dengan kegemesan Neen, Namtan dan Mild dalam fic itu :3 I got the permission to write a fic of my own, so here it is. Nuansanya aku bikin agak lokal gapapa ya ><

Neen melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung kantor GMMTV yang megah itu dengan perasaan berdebar. Di dalam tasnya ada setoples cookies White Chocolate Matcha, rasa yang sedang digandrungi akhir-akhir ini; Neen berpikir untuk membagi manisnya dengan Namtan. Ia rela menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya untuk bereksperimen dan memodifikasi resep yang biasanya dibuat untuk cookies dengan rasa coklat original yang standar. Membuat cookies bukan lah hal yang tersulit untuknya dan ia berhasil pada percobaan pertama.

Seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat menuju elevator, Neen tidak melihat seorang OB yang sedang mendorong troli berisi perlengkapan bersih-bersih ke arahnya. Dirinya terhuyung sedikit ke samping ketika ujung troli tersebut menabrak tangannya yang sedang memegang segelas latte dan ketika Neen sadar, latte tersebut sudah sebagian besar berpindah ke lantai dan blus berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Ia bahkan belum sempat meminum lattenya.

“Maaf Mbak.” seru OB tersebut yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya, terdengar sangat panik. Neen berusaha meyakinkan si Ibu bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya dengan senyum kikuk dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, kali ini tujuannya adalah kamar mandi. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk membersihkan noda di blusnya dengan air agar tidak lengket dan paling tidak membuat penampilannya terlihat pantas untuk bekerja.

Neen menatap bayangannya di cermin, tepatnya pada noda blus yang cukup besar di bagian sisinya, dan menghela nafas. Ia bisa membayangkan ketidaknyamanan bekerja dengan sebagian bajunya yang basah. Neen mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan tissue yang biasanya selalu tersedia dan baru saat itu teringat bahwa ia sudah kehabisan tissue sejak kemarin. 

Neen berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika sebuah tangan yang memegang selembar sapu tangan terulur ke hadapannya. Neen mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan pemilik tangan itu tak lain adalah rivalnya, Mild yang sedang membuang muka. Jujur saja Neen bingung, namun tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan segera menyeka blusnya.

Sepanjang waktu Neen merasakan tatapan Mild yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Neen menaruh sapu tangan itu di atas wastafel dan bergegas memasukkan kembali isi tasnya. “Nanti sapu tangannya biar saya yang-” kata-kata Neen terputus ketika Mild mengambil sapu tangannya lalu melengos pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan staf admin itu dalam kebingungan.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

-

Neen setengah berharap Mild tidak melihat setoples cookies ketika ia sedang mengeluarkannya tadi. Sekarang, toples itu sedang bertengger manis di mejanya dan Neen paham betul menatapnya lekat-lekat tidak akan membuat benda itu berpindah ke meja Namtan. Yang berarti Neen harus memberikannya secara langsung kepada seniornya.

Dari mejanya, ia dapat melihat Namtan sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu, kalau dilihat dari alisnya yang berkerut. Sepertinya pekerjaan HRD cukup berat dan Neen rela melakukan apapun yang dapat meringankan beban wanita pujaan hatinya itu. Dan apabila cookies dapat membantu membuat Namtan merasa lebih baik, Neen akan membuatkan beratus toples cookies untuknya.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Neen membulatkan tekadnya dan beranjak dari kursi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 9, waktu dimana biasanya Namtan akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan stretching dan menenangkan pikirannya dengan secangkir teh hangat. Neen berjalan mendekati meja Namtan dengan langkah hati-hati dan dengan lembut menyapa senior HRD itu.

“Mbak, ini ada cookies…” kata Neen pelan sambil menaruh setoples cookies yang tak lupa dihias dengan sebuah pita untuk menambah kesan manis, berharap Namtan mengerti tujuan ia memberikan cookies tersebut. Saking gugupnya, ia sampai lupa membanggakan dirinya di depan senior HRD yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan kemeja bernuansa denim tersebut.

Senior HRD itu mendongak dengan senyuman manis yang selalu Neen bayangkan dalam benaknya setiap malam sebelum ia tertidur, membuat hatinya terasa hangat ketika melihat senyuman itu ditujukan padanya. “Apa nih? Wah! Makasih ya, Neen!” ucapnya riang dan Neen harus menahan dirinya sebelum ia dapat mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak-usak rambut si senior yang menggemaskan itu.

Neen mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar di wajahnya, ia merasa sangat senang karena Namtan terlihat sangat antusias untuk mencoba cookies buatannya. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia dapat mengabadikan momen ini di memorinya untuk selamanya. “Semoga suka ya, Mbak.” katanya pada Namtan yang masih tersenyum.

Kemudian Neen teringat akan sepucuk surat yang berisi puisi yang ia karang untuk Namtan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda secarik kertas yang dilipat itu di dalam tasnya saat ia merogohnya untuk mengambil cookies. Neen pamit dari hadapan Namtan untuk kembali ke mejanya dalam keadaan panik; ia tidak dapat mengingat dimana dan kapan ia kehilangan surat tersebut. Ketika semakin dekat, sesuatu di atas mejanya menarik perhatian Neen.

Disana ada segelas caramel latte berukuran tall dari Starbucks dan secarik kertas yang terlihat familiar di sampingnya. Neen duduk di kursinya sebelum meraih kertas tersebut dan membukanya. Ada coretan di beberapa kata yang keliru pengejaannya dan catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah pasti membaca puisi karangannya tersebut.

Kurang romantis. Begitu kata catatan yang ditulis sepenuhnya dengan huruf kapital. Seolah belum cukup dengan huruf kapital, dua kata tersebut digarisbawahi, memberi kesan ketidakpuasan yang membacanya. Neen, dengan dahi berkerut, bergantian mengambil latte itu namun tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya. Hanya namanya saja yang tertulis di cup yang membuatnya semakin keheranan.

Mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, Neen berharap orang yang menaruh latte di atas mejanya tersebut masih berada di sekitar lantai kantornya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Gunsmile yang kebetulan lewat dan langsung menunjuk cup yang ada di tangannya. “Ah itu! Tadi Mbak Mild kesini. Gue pikir mau ngapain,” katanya yang sekarang berhenti di samping mejanya, terlihat siap untuk bergosip ria. “Sejak kapan deket sama Mbak Mild, Neen?”

Tunggu dulu, pikir Neen, bagaimana bisa puisi tersebut berakhir di tangan Mild? Neen kemudian berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Gunsmile. Sejauh yang ia tahu, mereka adalah rival yang sedang memperebutkan hati senior HRD dengan senyuman paling manis di GMM TV. Lagipula, Mild bukan tipe yang dapat diajak bersaing secara baik-baik. Mengirimkan latte kepada seorang rivalnya rasanya sangat mustahil, kan? Kecuali… latte tersebut sudah diberi racun? Neen menggeleng untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruk tersebut dari pikirannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerimanya, walaupun dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Malu; karena Mild tak sengaja membaca puisi yang ia tulis untuk Namtan dan perasaan lain tentang menerima caramel latte dari editor yang mungkin, lebih baik hari dari apa yang ditunjukkannya selama ini. Apabila ada kesempatan, mungkin Neen akan berterima kasih sekaligus meminta penjelasan dari si editor yang merangkap rival tersebut.

**Author's Note:**

> KOSAKATA BAHASA INDONESIA GW KOK SEDIKIT AMAT YA?!


End file.
